Relationship Hurdles
by Mr Khan
Summary: Soi Fon's upbringing is keeping her from satisfying Yoruichi, so what is Yoruichi to do? A fairly graphic lemon, but not without a bit of plot and characterization  also mind control . One shot.


Relationship Acceleration

By Mr Khan

**Author's Note:** _Originally developed for my yuri-mind-control-smut oriented deviantart account. So here is a STRONG CONTENT WARNING. It's a YoruSoi lemon, but not without plot. And it's not at all related to Four Weeks, even though it sort of looks like it starts where Four Weeks leaves off, since the Soi Fon in this story is a little more timid. Blink and you'll miss a reference to another pairing in this story._

"Well, good night," Soi Fon said. Yoruichi's heartbeat quickened as she felt the shorter woman's hand reach behind her head and bring it forward and down. Yoruichi's heartbeat spiked still further when she felt that instant of contact, as lips that were surprisingly soft and warm for such a stern woman met her own. Yoruichi's tongue rippled in her own mouth, anticipating that it finally might be unleashed to explore the other mouth.

But tonight was not that night. Soi Fon disengaged the kiss a mere instant after it had started, pulling away and letting Yoruichi straighten her posture as she turned into the open gate and headed off into the Squad Two barracks on her own, leaving the Goddess of Flash standing outside, thoroughly dissatisfied. Yoruichi turned around and began walking away in a huff.

The current and former Captains of Squad Two had been going out together for several months now, a relationship that had been one hundred years overdue. It had been hard for Yoruichi to initially adjust to how Soi Fon had changed in those hundred years. The changes were subtle, but had altered the foundation of their relationship; Soi Fon no longer wanted or needed a Mistress, unlike the deferential girl she had known a hundred years ago. Soi now needed an Equal, a life companion, someone with whom she could find true happiness as they faced life's challenges together. Yoruichi was, of course, was the only one who could fill that role, the only person that could hope to bring happiness to the tightly-wound woman.

And Yoruichi was more than happy to fill that role. She truly loved Soi Fon, the one person with whom she felt she could be truly honest, the one person who asked nothing of Yoruichi, but was merely pleased to be with her. The months they had spent together so far, now that they were finally being honest with one another, had been some of the happiest of Yoruichi's life.

Her current happiness, however, was incomplete, for Yoruichi was not merely in love with Soi Fon, but in lust with her as well. This lust was the source of her current frustrations given that Yoruichi craved physical contact with the petite woman, but the fiercely traditionalist Soi Fon was seemingly uncomfortable even with extended make-out sessions, limiting their intimate physical contact to the occasional hug, or a brief peck on the lips. It was driving Yoruichi out of her mind, or rather driving her further into her mind, since it was only there that she could enact her fantasies, where chocolate hands ran all over a lightly sweaty, pale-skinned frame, and where brown lips could tease rock-hard nipples protruding from deliciously small, firm breasts. Where one had could run down from those breasts, over a well-toned stomach, sliding past a thin film of white cloth and finding a hidden source of wetness…

Yoruichi ceased her fantasies when she found that one of her hands had actually made its way down to the outside of her own form-fitting black pants. She had just about started masturbating right out in the open in Seireitei, even if it was late at night. Perhaps she should just finish it, just Shunpo off into a secluded part of Seireitei and give herself the satisfaction that Soi Fon was clearly unable to give.

_Bitch, _she mentally chided herself. She was being selfish; egregiously so, to think of her Little Bee that way. It wasn't that Soi Fon didn't want to give her pleasure, that couldn't be the case, so what was it? Why had Soi stagnated their relationship at the level of Middle-Schoolers? That was the question she needed to answer, so she ignored her pulsing arousal for the time being so that she could focus on the task at hand.

Soi Fon had always worshipped her, and although the degree of that worship had diminished over the years, and diminished yet more after their 100-year reunion, but that worship had long since become an embedded part of her personality, and that's what made this so nonsensical to Yoruichi. If she had been given access to the person she had worshipped all her life, she would want to consume her utterly, to own her mind, spirit, and body.

_But I'm not Soi Fon,_ she thought as she suddenly had an epiphany. From birth, Soi Fon had been trained to see her family and her specifically, as an unapproachable clan of divinity. If that were indeed the case, Soi Fon just might, at the end of the day, be afraid of having sex with Yoruichi, because she could not associate her Goddess with the animalistic impurity of sex. She did not want to debase her Yoruichi-sama's honor for the sake of mere sexual gratification, but more than that, she could not.

Pity welled up in Yoruichi's heart, where before there had only been annoyance and arousal. Soi Fon probably did want to sleep with her, but was afraid to, a fear embedded by the veritable slavery that the Fon family had lived in compared to the Shihoins. The truth was that her Little Bee was likely terrified even of kissing her Yoruichi-sama, fearing that she was breaking centuries of tradition and bringing irreversible shame down upon both her family and the Shihoin clan. Soi Fon was being kept from her true desires, caged by the traditions that she had been brought up with.

So that posed another question: how should she deal with this? If her hypothesis were true, then talking about it with Soi Fon likely wouldn't do much good. Soi would likely deny it, or worse, agree with it, and outright state that she could not have sex with her for the purposes of the Shihoin clan's honor. That would likely open up a whole can of worms in their relationship, breeding numerous issues that would jeopardize it. So what could be done?

The only solution was to do something to break down Soi's inhibitions, get her into a looser, freer state, one where she would acknowledge her desire to have sex with Yoruichi, and thus get her to realize that sex was a beautiful thing between two lovers, and nothing shameful or dirty.

But how to break down Soi's inhibitions? Alcohol was out of the question, as her Little Bee dutifully disdained alcohol as much as she disdained anything that would make her less ready for action. She would have to use some more sophisticated method, something that she could use to get Soi under both quickly and, above all, willingly, for she did not want to force Soi into anything that she truly didn't want to do. Yoruichi knew of only three people who might possess what she needed.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: There was no doubt that he had short-term mind-control devices as part of his vast array of experimental technologies, but he was out of the question. He was incredibly untrustworthy, and many of his experiments had a nasty habit of being more than they appeared

Kisuke Urahara: Her long-time best friend also definitely had the know-how to make something of that caliber, but in a matter like this she was not sure she trusted him either. Not that he would do anything other than she asked him to do, or tell anyone, but Yoruichi was not sure she wanted to give the noted Yuri fanboy any more fantasy-fuel than he already had. Plus Soi Fon still hated him, and might dislike any solution if she knew it had its origin in him.

That left her with one person.

"I'm sorry, this sounds really weird, doesn't it?" Yoruichi said. She must have been crazy to come here and confess the depths of her romantic frustrations to this woman, but she was the only one who might be able to help.

"It's less weird than you think," Retsu Unohana replied. "It is my job to make sure that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are healthy in both body and mind, and I have dealt with concerns like these before." The two women were seated in Unohana's office, the Squad Four Captain seated authoritatively behind her desk, with Yoruichi on the other side.

"So you can help me?" Yoruichi asked.

"I believe I have just the thing," Unohana said, reaching smoothly into her desk and withdrawing a small mirror, about as wide in diameter as her own face. The mirror had a silver rim that was inscribed with detailed patterns. "This mirror is a hypnotic medium, and places those that view it under the control of its user."

"But I don't want Soi Fon to do anything she truly doesn't want to do," Yoruichi reminded her. "I'm just trying to get her to overcome her fears in the sexual department." Yoruichi blushed, still feeling awkward about talking to that motherly woman about her lesbian dalliance with her former subordinate.

But if Unohana had any personal thoughts on Yoruichi's relationship, she was keeping it to herself. "That is what makes this mirror's hypnosis unique. It puts its targets into a state of self-hypnosis such that anyone put under its influence cannot be made to do anything that they truly do not wish to do. It is perfect for making people do things that they want to do, but feel they cannot for whatever reason."

"And you're sure it'll work in this case?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes," Unohana said, putting just a hint of annoyance into her voice. "I myself have used this mirror for a similar purpose..." Unohana's normally-hooded eyes opened slightly, gazing not at Yoruichi, but past her, out the open door of her office to where Isane Kotetsu worked diligently in the anteroom. She then handed the mirror across the desk to Yoruichi.

"Thank you," Yoruichi said. She bowed briefly, took the mirror, and left.

"That should be very helpful" Unohana said to no-one in particular.

Soi Fon was working late into the night the following evening. Of course she enjoyed dating Yoruichi-sama, it felt like the fulfillment of her life's purpose to finally be able to express her love for that woman, but it wasn't without a handful of drawbacks. Her daily schedule before had always been full, either of personal training or of her duties, and she was not going to slack off on either of those things even though she was dating. Tonight, that meant she was doing some paperwork that she had put off in the past week.

And it seemed that she would have to continue putting it off. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked, her tone neutral as she otherwise ignored her girlfriend's presence and continued scanning the paperwork.

"Turn around, my Little Bee," came a soft, sultry whisper in her ear. Soi's whole body shivered from the feeling of that warm breath on her ear. But no, she had to contain those impure urges, no matter how much Yoruichi-sama might wish it; she could not willingly participate in anything that would scandalize the Shihoin clan, or at least scandalize it further than the clan head being publicly known as being in a lesbian relationship with a woman of lower status had already.

"Ah! Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon yelped after she turned around. Her girlfriend was definitely determined to tempt her into such impure actions, as Yoruichi stood between her and the door clad only in a lacy black bra with a pair of thin black panties, with her hands both hidden behind her back. "W-w-what do you want?" she asked as her face ran beet-red and she tried to avert her gaze from Yoruichi-sama's gloriously supported breasts and barely-covered thighs.

"I have a surprise for you," Yoruichi said, smiling. "But first, stand up."

"Y-yes!" Soi Fon yelped, standing up and turning towards her Goddess. She looked up, trying to avoid the visible temptations but also not wanting to avoid looking at Yoruichi altogether. She settled on staring into Yoruichi's enchanting golden eyes. In those eyes, she saw a look of honest sincerity that was rare for her free-spirited girlfriend. The look of sincerity was enough to give Soi Fon pause, realizing that, despite her appearance, Yoruichi wasn't just here for sex.

"I'll give you your surprise," Yoruichi said in a serious voice, "but first I have to ask you: do you trust me?"

"Of course," Soi Fon said. What sort of question was that?

"Do you trust me completely?" Yoruichi continued. "Would you trust me to do what was best for you, even if you were completely helpless and in my power?"

"Of course," Soi Fon repeated, wondering where Yoruichi was going with this. "It has been my life's purpose to trust you, and even if you have hurt me before," she added, remembering their bitter 100-year reunion, "I still know that you did it with my best interests in mind."

Yoruichi pulled out the mirror. "Then trust me now, and look deep into the mirror."

Part of Soi Fon told her to be suspicious of this, of course, still entirely unsure about Yoruichi's intentions. But the probability that Yoruichi was playing at some sort of prank was diminished by the sincerity she had heard in her eyes and voice before. As well as she knew Yoruichi, she was fairly certain that she was at least being serious in this instance.

Soi stared at the mirror. It was pretty, albeit a little gaudy with those weird inscriptions all along its edge. She observed her own reflection, her hard-set feminine features and her steel-grey eyes. Her grey eyes had seemed softer in the last few months, her hard edges relaxing since she had started dating Yoruichi-sama. She wondered if she could see the change in her eyes, and gazed more deeply into the mirror as she waited for something to happen.

By the time she noticed, it was too late. The eyes that so fascinated her changed, her grey irises shrinking into nothing, and grey rings suddenly began slowly radiating outward from that shrunken point. It was a curious thing to see her own eyes like that, as if she had gained hypnotic powers, that she was compelled to gaze deeper, to see the changes that had come to her eyes.

"Look at the mirror, Soi Fon," she heard Yoruichi saying, words that she did not really comprehend as they slid around the focus of her attention; her own reflected eyes. "Look deep inside."

Vaguely Soi Fon began to understand: Yoruichi-sama was hypnotizing her. This is what she had meant, but Soi had promised to trust her; for her Yoruichi-sama, she would allow herself to be hypnotized, she would even allow herself to be worn down into a mindless doll, fully trusting that Yoruichi-sama would do only what was best for her in her mindlessness. She felt a soothing happiness begin to spread through her as she accepted that fact; she might be losing control, but she would be safe.

Yoruichi smiled as she saw Soi Fon's eyes change to be dominated by radiating grey rings. She saw Soi Fon begin to smile, and knew that the hypnosis was taking hold and that Soi was not resisting: her Little Bee truly did trust her. "Dive into your own eyes," she said soothingly. "Dive into yourself, deep, deep inside," her voice gained a sultry tone as she imagined getting deep inside Soi.

"Feel your rational mind melting down," Soi heard. She could hear Yoruichi-sama's voice only distantly. She dove deep into her own eyes, deep into herself, and felt as though she were in a deep, warm pool, floating along without a care in the world. Soi felt the warmth increasing, feeling her rational mind begin to melt as she felt more and more comfortable. "Slowly, oh-so-slowly, your doubts and fears will disappear…"

Soi sighed as her happiness increased apace with her mindlessness. The deeper she went, the more comfortable she felt, as if the infinite depths within the mirror, within herself, were the source of nirvana, and Yoruichi-sama's voice were the spirit guiding her to nirvana. All she had to do was obey the voice, and her true happiness would be achieved. "All of your barriers are gone," she heard, "you are completely open, completely vulnerable, but you know that you are safe in your vulnerability. I am here for you."

Soi Fon's face was flushed as the rings flickered rapidly through her eyes. _She certainly seems far enough under, _Yoruichi thought. There was only one way to find out. "Remain at your center, Soi Fon, remain open and vulnerable, but awaken so that you can do what your heart desires."

Soi Fon blinked heavily, still feeling as though she were in that deep place, warm and totally open, but the rings were gone, and she was freed from the mirror's grip.

"How do you feel?" she heard Yoruichi ask.

"Happy…" Soi Fon sighed, trying to focus her thoughts. She was coming back to herself, but missing that key layer of inhibited discipline that had helped to shape who she was all her life. She knew she would do anything Yoruichi-sama wished, but she was not yet afraid of that fact.

"Take off your Haori," Yoruichi commanded, the first step in where she wanted Soi to go with all of this, and an easy task. Soi obeyed, not seeing any reason not to, casting her white Captain's Cloak to the floor.

"Good," Yoruichi said, but then she paused. _I should test this,_ she thought. _Test and make sure that she won't do anything that she doesn't truly want to._ She then had an idea. "Now declare your undying love for Kisuke Urahara," she said with a toothy grin.

"Why would I do that?" Soi said. She hated that man, and felt no desire to verbally declare her love for him even if Yoruichi-sama told her so.

"Never mind," Yoruichi said, chuckling. _That seemed to work._ "Instead, strip for me. Show me your naked body."

_No! I cannot succumb to temptation, I cannot smear your honor for the sake of our lust_! Soi mentally protested, now remembering exactly what Yoruichi-sama wanted out of all this. But for some reason she didn't feel as strongly about it as she had before, and as she ran through all of the old excuses in her head, her body complied with the command, beginning to remove the thin clothing she usually wore under her Haori; the form-fitting black cloth of her Onmitsukido uniform, her sandals, socks, and finally her thin white panties.

She saw Yoruichi blushing a little at the sight of her naked body, but Soi Fon knew she was blushing yet more. The air practically crackled with the pent-up sexual energy, even as a rapidly-shrinking part of Soi's mind screeched in protest. _I can't, I can't have sex with her. I can't violate her purity, or let her violate it herself, just for the sake of our animal instincts._

But despite the reasons against it, Soi Fon could not deny the growing arousal she felt. Her hand strayed towards her moistening pussy, but she at least had enough of her old self-restraint remaining to stop her from pleasuring herself at this juncture.

Yoruichi was succumbing to the growing sexual energy as well, finally seeing her Little Bee naked in a sexual context, finally able to view that firm, toned body of her beloved Soi Fon. Soi's naked body was a paradox much like Soi herself; simultaneously powerful and vulnerable, slight in size but toned and muscular with small, but firm breasts. She could finally fulfill her fantasy and take that body as her own. Her heart caught in her chest as she was nearly overwhelmed by anticipation and lust, but she mastered herself. She needed to consider what was best for Soi here, and in this case the most transformative thing would be to make sure that Soi truly understood her own feelings, and to do that she needed to make Soi understand that lust, when it was with someone you honestly loved, was the sweetest treat of all.

So it was that Yoruichi did not pounce upon the nude Soi Fon, but elected to increase the sexual tension still further. "Remove my panties, Soi Fon," she said, succumbing to temptation for an instant and stroking at her now-moist black panties, "with your mouth," she added with a seductive smile.

"With my m-m…" Soi stammered, that little voice in her head shrieking that she was going to cross a line that she couldn't uncross, that she would defile the Shihoin Clan honor irrevocably, but the greater part of her was consumed by her growing lust, as well as the mirror's enduring control, and she relented, kneeling down before her Yoruichi-sama, her eyes level to Yoruichi's forbidden spot as she crawled forward on two knees. Her senses were overwhelmed by the heat from Yoruichi's body, by the scent of her wet need radiating out from her pussy.

Soi Fon put her mouth to Yoruichi's moist panties, just a hint of the taste coming through, though even that was enough to drive Soi wild. She pulled the panties down towards the ground, slowly, until they were down around Yoruichi's feet, then Yoruichi stepped out of them. With her mouth, Soi tossed the panties aside, then looked up. The taste in her mouth, the taste of Yoruichi-sama's lewdness, had driven her arousal to the breaking point, and her resistance to the temptation was all but gone and only the mirror's control kept her from ravishing the woman before her.

The wholly naked woman before her. While Soi Fon had pulled down her panties, Yoruichi had cast aside her bra. The delicious chocolate-toned mounds hung free above Soi's head, and she began to pant with unadulterated animal lust. "Stand up, Soi Fon," Yoruichi said, putting her hand under the younger woman's chin and stroking it fondly. Soi Fon stood and watched as Yoruichi turned about and strode over to the 2nd Division Captain's desk, where she picked up the unfinished paperwork and placed it in a drawer, and then sat upon the desk itself.

"Look, Soi Fon," she said seductively, extending her arms towards the other woman. "I know you've been afraid of making love to me, as if I cared more about my honor than I did about loving you," she added, smiling mischievously at her girlfriend. "But you can't deny what you feel right now. That's an honest feeling, that's how you really feel." Yoruichi spread her legs, showing the spot in-between that was now soaking wet. "I'm really horny, Soi," she said, a hint of desperation leaking into her voice. "Horny for you. But tell me from your heart, what do you want to do to me?"

Soi Fon hesitated, many things running through her head, though restraint was no longer one of them. The dam had burst, and her previous inhibitions had abandoned her altogether. All that was left was to formulate a response to Yoruichi's question.

"I… want you…" she said initially, that being all her severely aroused mind could put together.

"Go on…" Yoruichi said helpfully, smiling at her efforts.

"I want all of you," Soi continued. "Your whole body. I want to own your breasts, your thighs, your neck, your mouth, that entire decadent chocolate body." Soi Fon was surprised at herself, these were the lewd thoughts she had contained about her Yoruichi-sama all these years. It felt good to finally give voice to them. "I have worshipped you for years, and I want my Goddess to finally take me to heaven."

"Oh, Soi Fon," Yoruichi said. "Who knew you were so naughty?" Soi blushed at those words in spite of herself. "But why don't you take me to heaven first? Make me climax, and then you'll be mine, you'll be my lover for as long as you wish." She smiled, and lay back on the desk. "Go," she said, her last command to the spellbound Soi Fon.

Soi pounced upon Yoruichi's prone form, wrapping her arms around her former mistress and kissing her deeply, her tongue finally exploring Yoruichi's mouth and taking in a taste unlike any she had ever experienced, exotic and compelling and uniquely addicting, Soi wondered why she hadn't done this before. But she could not bring Yoruichi to orgasm with tongue-play, at least not in Yoruichi's mouth. She let off her embrace to put her hands to work.

She began kissing down Yoruichi's deliciously dark skin, leaving a trail of saliva as she left her mouth that tracked down her chin, her neck, her collarbone, and over the top of her chest and down onto one breast. She latched onto a nipple, sliding her tongue around the areola, worrying the nipple with her lips, nibbling gently with her teeth. She drew her other hand down to work the other nipple, and her attentions got Yoruichi panting loudly, which mellowed into a low-pitched, constant sound. The kitten liked to purr, apparently.

And that was before she put the other hand to work. Soi Fon's free hand found Yoruichi's wet heat, sliding its way around the slick labia, tickling somewhat before she stuck a finger in. Yoruichi gasped sharply from the penetration, but her gasp was punctuated by her continued purring, though her arms found their way behind Soi Fon's body, wanting to make sure that her Little Bee could not get away until she was finished. Soi Fon rewarded Yoruichi's embrace with a second finger.

"Augh!" Yoruichi moaned, her purring now ceased as she reached a higher level of pleasure. Soi Fon's fingers worked quickly, but dexterously, providing the optimum stimulation for her Yoruichi-sama as they made rapid strokes that hit all the right points inside her moist opening. Despite her lack of experience, Soi Fon was well attuned to the pleasure that Yoruichi was feeling, and she noticed the steadily increasing tempo of Yoruichi's breathing.

Not wanting to end too soon, Soi Fon thrust her fingers in deep, then pulled it out slowly. Yoruichi hissed as she breathed in suddenly, then let it out. "Soi Fon, what are you-?" she began.

"Shh," Soi Fon said, removing her hand from Yoruichi's nipple and putting a finger to her lips. She was in control now, and knew what she was doing, for she had fantasized about this for a century. Her mouth slid down lower, now continuing the trail of saliva down Yoruichi's breast, over her stomach, past her pelvic bone, past the small patch of purplish hair that shielded her privates, and down to her pussy itself.

"Oh," Yoruichi said, realizing Soi's intent. Soi Fon said nothing, instead beginning to lap eagerly at her lover's pussy like a thirsty cat, your tongue flapping against the labia. She thrust her tongue in deep, pushing her nose up against the crest of Yoruichi's pussy, feeling the small bump where the Goddess' now-erect clitoris rubbed against her nose. In her impassioned cunnilingus, Soi's tongue thrust in and out and rippled into the depths of Yoruichi's pussy while her nose provided direct clitoral stimulation every time she thrust in.

Yoruichi now ascended into heaven by the grace of her Little Bee, her breath coming in rapid gasps as her diaphragm rippled in time with Soi's cunnilingus. Her arms grabbed behind Soi's head while her legs grappled Soi's torso. The two were claiming ownership of one another, Soi gaining intimate familiarity with Yoruichi's body while Yoruichi bound Soi to her body in her impassioned embrace.

"**Augggh!" **Yoruichi screamed, finally driven over the top as a flow of lubricants came forth from her pussy, filling Soi Fon's mouth with the taste of her lover. Yoruichi went limp, and Soi Fon mounted her, resting herself on Yoruichi's body as she bathed in her own afterglow.

Soi Fon kissed Yoruichi, finally bringing some life back into herself as she kissed Soi back. Soi felt the mixed taste of Yoruichi's saliva along with her lubricants. "Don't you feel better," Yoruichi said when they broke off the kiss, "being honest with yourself?"

"Yes," Soi replied. "Sex with you is beautiful, Yoruichi-sama. I'm sorry that I was so afraid."

Yoruichi decided it was her turn now, rolling her and Soi over so that Soi's back was on her desk and the larger woman was on top of her, and she began to kiss her way along the same path that Soi had traced down her body before. "I love you," she said as she felt Yoruichi's lips slide past her belly button, "Yoruichi-samaaaagh!" she ended with a sharp note as her nervous system exploded with pleasure.

_I love you too, Soi Fon,_ Yoruichi thought, though her mouth was too occupied to give voice to it.

End.


End file.
